List of Level 60-69 Quests
Quests levels 60-69, forums These levels are dominated by quests in the Earthguard lands, both in The Fissure (Shrine of the Immortals) and Snowdragon Heights (Galeroar Town and Forgotten Sanctuary), after a brief flurry of very lucrative Legend quests in King's Feast and Arrowhead Manor. The quests move on to the Black Mountain area, southeast of King's Feast, by way of the Bamboo Village Chief (Tusk Town). The Earthguard quests that used to be in the 40s levels have been bumped up to 60, and are offered to all players, since Eclipse. This is a very large number of quests, but players will not be likely to gain so much XP that they level out of range of some of the quests, as they are all available to be acquired and completed a full 10 levels after they are first offered, unlike earlier level quests in Silver Pool, Archosaur, Island of Misfortune, Swiftwind, Dragon Wilderness, and the Secret Frostcover Grounds plateau. From this point on, in fact, quests are offered for at least 10 levels, except for the Divine Emissary of Void kill quests. * Shrine of the Immortals * Joyce (Galeroar Town quests) = Quests = In Earthguard lands, there are four minibosses of note. They are much much tougher than regular monsters, and even tougher than some of the weaker Main Quest bosses like Fushma and the other Dragon's End plateau bosses. Added to this is the distinct possibility that they gain an attribute boost that is equivalent to their main damage type, like giving Increased Magic Damage to the Wandering Soul * Dark Spirit Pianran, of the Wandering Soul quest, beginning with Remove the Curse, from the Reader of the Immortals, is the first to appear, nearby one of the Earthguard four-sided temple buildings. Perhaps slightly less damage overall (more damage but slower) than Chillheart Temptress, but harder at the level it is offered. Outdamages, with magic, all potion types available at this level, and requires at the very least, healing equal to a Mystic to survive, even with high magic defense such as Royal Arcane armor. * Chillheart Temptress, an eponymous target of a quest in the early 60s, North side of the Polar Bear / Obsidian Spellbound fortress; quest from Devilhunter Dawn. * Dusk Knight just southeast of the Chillheart Temptress, with the same Death Knight model as the later enemies in the Swamp of the Wraiths and the plains near Thousand Streams. Magic damage, very high, much much higher than Chillheart Temptress, and reasonably fast too. Level 60 - Shrine of the Immortals Each of the below are rewarded with XP 41,400, Spirit 9,356, and Coin 2,070, except for Immortal's Place-an introductory quest good xp at 12,420, and Cowhide Supplier, 44,835 plus a per pelt value All of the below are given by NPCs at Shrine of the Immortals. See that article for general information on these quests * Dangerous Wolves * Immortals' Place * Dangerous Flowers * Delicious Eggs * Plume Medal * Cowhide Supplier * Rabbit of Moon Palace * Investigate * Attack of Ironfist Sentinel * Soul Spinner Pollution Level 61 * A Fleeting Shadow - obtained NE of Tellus City. The beginning of the Galeroar Town quests with Joyce and company. * Lost Spirit : Very dangerous miniboss, which can be tougher than regular bosses if it gets an enhanced magic attribute. XP 44,835 * Gator's Tear XP 44,835 Level 62 * Medicinal Usher XP 48,360 Level 63 Forgotten Sanctuary area * Clingy Snow Wolf * Fury Ice Soul * Winter Clothes * Sally Out * Snow Fight * Absolute Zero * Attack of the Fox King * Crisis in Snowland * Snowland Crisis III * Bonechilled Jadebloom * Squid Hunting Level 64 Level 65 Tusk Town * Retribution * Sacrifices * Ex-Cons * Metal Essence * Savage Native Introductory quest. Rare to get one for a NPC in the same village * Winged Foxes * Cry of War * Requiem Lamp * The Saved One Cultivation * 65 Visit Tough Man Tiehi :Strangeness : The coordinates are bugged. Run a foot or so back towards the Village of the Dreaming Cloud, instead of further into the Swamp of the Wraiths :Earn the Trust : The wandering Rattus Cadaverists in the area of the Noxious Philestine, like all ranged physical attackers accompanying magic-wielding bosses, will be the least of your worries if you wear Heavy Armor, and absolutely deadly if you wear Arcane. The lovers-turned-monsters Hsuanling and Chiuying are mentioned, but they will not be encountered until after level 69. Legend 60 * Remove the Curse. : Very dangerous miniboss at the end of this chain. Pianran can be tougher than regular bosses if it gets an enhanced magic attribute. XP 62,769 * Curse XP 62,769 * Dark Soul Core XP 62,769 61 * Destroy the Darkness XP 80,703 * Ouyang's Commission XP 18,830 for first part * Be Together Forever XP 18,830 for first part Unmarked * Legend: Hsing the Thief's Plan, and the following Secrets Reveiled (sic) and the "quest" to sell a gem reward to the Arrowhead Manor merchant. After talking with Hsing, player is sent to the King's Feast Villager, and no update to the quest is given. The Thief is flagged with a quest, but since he is in an alleyway, it is more missable than his close proximity would otherwise make it. The merchant is in a whole other town, 25 elevation lower and a half a mile away, so the player is just supposed to follow the story dialogue to Merchant Tien Neng for Haggle the Haggler. Miscellaneous * Unfading Nightmare . Go to 105, 665 , inside the giant skeletal ribcage. See Old Veteran Du (130, 679) Town of Arrivals. 5500 coin Experience and spirit based on level. Equal to 25% of the current level's Crazy Stone quest reward. Spirit: 1/5 of the Exp received from quest Rep: 5 Of particular note... * Viperion Elite - a mysterious quest from Count Misfortune; no one seems to know what the prerequisites are, and the database lists it out of any possible level order, at level 150 * The Lone Guardian, 61-90, Savage Native - 471 332 * "Conspiracy of Night"- Elder Huo - 538 417 * The Wraithgate from Wraith Hunter - 536 415 Challenge: See Also * Quest Gear Category:Quests Category:Quests by Level Category:Intermediate Quests